CSI:HP style
by cmfan07
Summary: As you can probably tell by the name of this story, this is be a CSI-HP crossover. Please read and review! Rating for violence later on.
1. The Awakening of Sara Sidle

This is a story I'm writing for my mom. She is such as CSI and Harry Potter freak.This will become a cross over later on in the story. Also, this is pre-season 8 so it will be different. Enjoy!!! Please Read and Review. If you like it I will continue writing!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Awakening of Sara Sidle**

Gil Grissom slept huddled in a hard-backed chair next to Sara Sidle's bed at the hospital. He had fallen asleep reading a book out-loud to his unconscious girlfriend. He didn't really know if she could hear him or not but it made him feel like he was at least doing something to help. It had been two days since they found Sara out in the desert after being kidnapped and almost killed by the Miniature Killer, Natalie Davis. He hadn't left her side since she had been admitted into ICU. The doctors told him that she would be alright but they thought they would keep her in ICU until she came to. Grissom decided to let Catherine be supervisor while he stayed with Sara. Nick and Greg didn't want to work either but they thought it best to just let Grissom sit with Sara.

Sara slowly woke up and saw Grissom sleeping in the chair. She smiled to herself. He looked so uncomfortable and yet he was cute when he slept. She looked around her and saw that she was in the hospital. Then everything suddenly came back to her. Natalie tying her up and then the car and everything after. She took in a shuttering breath, wakening Grissom from his slumber.

"Sara," he said sitting up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. My arm kinda hurts but I think I feel fine," she rasped.

She started coughing. Grissom patter her on the back.

"Here, drink this. The doctors said you were dehydrated and that with all the sand in your lungs that you may cough for awhile."

Sara nodded and took a drink of the cold water. As she set the cup down she looked up and smiled at Grissom hoping he would notice that she was trying to thank him. He smiled back and moved his chair closer to her bed. He reached out and took her right hand, since her left arm was broken and in a sling.

"The guys will be so excited that you're awake. I almost had to run off Greg until Warrick told him that Ecklie would have his job if he didn't go to work," he said.

Sara smiled wider wanting to laugh but not wanting to start coughing again.

"So," she started. She swallowed for a second and started again.

"Where's Cath?" she asked.

"She's supervising for awhile, so that I could be here with you," he answered.

She squeezed his hand. "Thank-you for staying with me."

"Honey, I couldn't let you be alone. I care about you way too much," he said.

They stayed quiet for awhile and Grissom thought that Sara had fell asleep until she spoke up.

"You know, Gris," she said softly. "I almost gave up. I hurt so bad and being scared made it worse. I thought that maybe if I just gave into death, that everything would be better."

She started crying softly. Grissom moved to sit on the bed and Sara leaned into his arms for comfort.

"You know, you don't have to do this right now, Sara," he said.

"No, I need to. I want to," she replied.

When he didn't say anything else she continued.

"I always was afraid of drowning so I thought that maybe as long as I got out from under the car, then I could die and not have to feel anymore. I fought to get out and I finally did. As I sat against a rock, since I wasn't thinking about the car anymore, my mind drifted to you and then I found strength to be able to get up and try my hardest to live...to be with you."

Grissom held her as tightly as he dared to. Sara kept crying into his arms, unable to make herself stop. He hated seeing her like this but all she seemed to want was to lie in his arms and cry, so he let her. After awhile, Sara stopped crying and fell asleep in Grissom's arms. Her dreams started out being different memories of her and Grissom being together. They soon turned to the night Natalie had kidnapped her and how she struggled to get away from her. Grissom noticed her face contort with fear and held her tighter. She seemed to calm down after this although the dreams didn't stop. She felt safer to realize that's all they were. Grissom laid her back onto her pillows and left quietly to call the guys and Catherine to tell them that Sara would be alright. He tried Cath first.

"Willows," she answered.

"Hey, Cath, it's Grissom," he said rubbing his temple.

"Oh, Grissom, hey. So, how is she doing?" she asked nervously.

Grissom sighed. "She's alright. She finally woke up and she talked about what happened and then cried herself back to sleep, but she's coherent."

"I'm so glad she's OK. When she wakes up you have to call me, so I can come see her," came Greg's voice.

"Greg?" asked Grissom. "Wait, am I on speaker again?"  
"Yeah, sorry, Gris, they insisted," said Cath.

"It's alright. Who's there?"

"Well, everyone really. Even Brass is here," came Nick's voice.

"Well, I'll call you guys when she wakes up and if you're not busy, you can come to see her."

"Alright, thanks, Grissom. We'll talk to you later," said Cath hanging up.

Grissom went and got himself a cup of coffee and headed back to Sara's room. He sat next to Sara's bed watching her sleep for a few hours thinking about what will happen next. He had some ideas but he couldn't figure out exactly what, but he wanted to take her away somewhere so that they could get away from everything, at least for a while until she was ready to face everything. He was still thinking when she woke up.

"Grissom," she said softly, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," he said smiling at her.

"What about?" she asked patting at a spot beside her on the bed.

He got up and moved to her bed and sat down slowly.

"Well, I was thinking, that since you are going to be on leave for awhile, that I would take some vacation time and we could go somewhere...together," he said.

Sara smiled and leaned into his arms. "But where would we go?"

"Where would you like to go?"

As Sara thought, Grissom put his arms around her.

"Well, I've been quiet a few places, but I've never been to Britain before. But then again, I don't know if I could afford something like that since all of this," she said gesturing to her hurt arm.

"Oh, you don't have worry about that. I would take care of it for you," he assured her.

"Grissom, I couldn't do that to you. I would feel like I'm using you," she told him.

"No, I insist you let me take you. I love you and I want to do something special since you've had rough week," he replied. "Oh, wait. I've got to call Cath. I promised I would so they could come see you. You don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all. I would like to see them too. Besides, Greg's probably going crazy with worry," she laughed.

Grissom pulled out his cell and called Catherine's cell. She agreed to bring everyone to see Sara. When Grissom hung up, a nurse knocked on the door.

"Miss Sidle, we are going to move you to a more comfortable room after we check your vital signs. Hold out your right arm, please."

As the nurse took Sara's blood pressure, Grissom got up and went to get a wheelchair so she wouldn't have to walk. By the time he got back, Sara was ready to leave. He helped her into the chair and pushed her to her new room. The nurse took her in the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. She told Grissom the number to Sara's room, and left them to get settled in. Once Grissom got Sara back into bed, he took the wheelchair back to the nurse's station. Just as he reached the new room, his phone rang.

"Grissom. Yeah, sorry. They moved her to Room 36 on the ground floor. Yeah, alright, see you in a minute," he hung up his phone.

"Catherine?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, she went up to ICU and couldn't find us," he said sitting down.

They were silent for a few minutes waiting on the team to come to the new room. Finally, Catherine, Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Jim came in.

"Sara!" yelled Greg.

"Hey, Greg," laughed Sara as he ran to hug her. "Hey, guys, how are you?"

"Fine. But what about you? You feel OK?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, I feel better now that I get to see you guys again. I'm still tired and my throat is killing me, but I'll be fine. How's work?"

They all were silent and just looked at each other.

"Oh, come on guys. It's alright. I won't freak out or anything," she said.

"Well, the trial was supposed to be yesterday," said Warrick.

"What do you mean, 'supposed to be yesterday'?" Sara asked.

"Well," started Jim. "While she was in custody, she kind of lost her mind, more than usual, and hung herself."

They were silent again.

"At least she can't hurt anyone anymore. I mean she killed like four people," Sara said.

"It was almost five," Catherine said almost inaudibly.

"Well, I'm glad it's not," smiled Greg.

Sara smiled back at him. She knew that if she hadn't made it, that he would be devastated. Regardless of her picking on him, she liked him. He was fun.

The team stayed and talked and joked with each other until Ecklie call about a homicide that would take the whole team.

"Please, let me stay, Cath," begged Greg. He didn't want to leave his friend now that he knew she was alright.

"It's OK, Greg. I'm just going to sleep anyway. You go ahead and go to work. By the time you're done, I'll be awake again," she said.

He still didn't look convinced.

Sara smiled at him. "How about I promise to call you if I need you?"

Greg shrugged and followed Nick out the door. Catherine mouthed "Thank-you" at Sara and left. Now, only Grissom remained and he moved to sit on the bed with Sara.

"So have you thought anymore about what we talked about earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little. I don't want you to go to all that trouble," she said taking her place in his arms again.

"It's no trouble. If that's where you want to go, we will," he answered.

"Fine, be that way, but I at least want to pay for one dinner together," Sara replied as she fell asleep in Grissom's arms.

* * *

You know what to do...Press the little button down there. come on come on...I'll even take flames just review already!!! 


	2. Two Kinds of Fear

I know it had taken a while to get the update. Sorry. My job kills me.

As always--Please read and review

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI nor Harry Potter. Please don't sue me.

**Chapter 2:Two Kinds of Fear**

The next few days, Grissom set up everything. He went out and paid for the tickets and got passports for the two of them. He had also rented a room at a nice hotel in London. Sara was sent home two days after she had come out of her coma. Grissom had taken her to her apartment to pack her things for their trip to England. Sara was excited and nervous at the same time. She was glad that she could get away for a little while but sleeping in the same room with Grissom for the three weeks they would be there, was a little unnerving. The day before their trip, Grissom had brought Sara over to his house to stay so that they could leave early the next day. To their surprise, Greg had come over to see them off.

"I can't believe you'll be gone three weeks," he told Sara.

"Yeah, I know. But it will be good to get away for a little while," she said.

"I guess. Hey, Sara, can I ask you a question?" Greg asked.

"Sure, Greg, of course," Sara answered.

"Well, I don't bring anything out that you don't want out but, when did you finally realize that you wanted to live?" he asked her quietly.

Sara thought for a moment. "Well, I guess after I got out from under the car, I started to think about Grissom and everyone of you guys at the lab and I just, got up, trying to find a way back to you guys again. That's what kept me going."

Greg stayed silent a few moments and Sara was worried he might feel bad about what happened to her and try to blame himself for it all.

"You know, Greg, it really wasn't any ones fault. No matter what really happened, the only one we can even consider blaming is Natalie."

Sara grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard. Greg smiled and hugged her and made her giggle.

"You know," she said when he let go, "don't tell Grissom but I like you."

Greg smiled and replied, "I won't. He might kill me."

Sara laughed at him and he added, "It's good to hear you laughing. It means you are yourself again."

"And who else would I be?" smile Sara.

"Well, hm... You could be Catherine," Greg laughed.

Sara punched him in the shoulder and said, "No thanks."

"Well, I got to get to work. Have fun on your trip and call me okay?" Greg said standing up.

"Alright, I will. Promise."

Sara hugged Greg as he walked out the door. After he was gone, Sara, walked down the hallway to the kitchen where Grissom was finishing up dinner.

"Greg leave?" he asked her as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, he had to get to the lab," she said taking a carrot from the salad he was making and popped it into her mouth.

"Hey now, you can't do that. Now my salad is uneven," he joked.

"So what are you going to do about it?" she asked taunting him.

"Hm...Well okay nothing," he stated.

"Ha. I got you whipped. Got you wrapped around my pinkie finger," she said sticking out her fingers while she grabbed another carrot.

"You do not. I just can't do anything since you're hurt," he said pouting.

"Yeah, whatever you say," she said leaning on him.

"You just wait," he said. "I'll get you when you least expect it."

"Well, you could try," she smiled at him.

"Why, don't you go sit down at the table and I'll have dinner in there in a second," said Grissom pushing her gently toward the dining room.

"Ok, but this isn't over," said Sara.

"Oh, far from in my dear," smiled Grissom.

Sara sat down at the table and watched Grissom bring the salad to the table and set down two bowls. He went back into the kitchen and brought out the vinaigrette and two glasses of tea.

"Aww, you remembered. How sweet," Sara said puttin the vinaigrette on her salad.

"I can do that. Very spontaneous gestures of sweetness," Grissom said. "So what did you and Greg talk about?"

"Well, he kept saying he couldn't believe we were leaving for three weeks and we talked about what I told you the first night in the hospital."

"You mean about getting out from underneath the car?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I know that he had to be really scared."

"He was. When we found the miniature of you under the car and we found out it was you, he freaked. When I was questioning Natalie about where you were, he was outside the glass watching. After she quit talking to me, he came in and yelled at her; said something about pouring bleach on her if she didn't talk. She tried to attack him," said Grissom remembering.

"Wow, really?" asked Sara, shocked.

"Yeah but he didn't want to get into trouble by hurting the suspect so he didn't fight back."

"Even if it was self defence?" asked Sara.

"Yeah, something about being a girl. I told him after he did better than what I would have done," whispered Grissom, his eyes on his empty bowl.

Sara looked at him. "What do you mean, 'what you would have done'?"

"Well, he just pushed her off of him. I actually had thoughts of yanking her our of her chair and pushing her up against the wall and and yelling at her. I know that it's a bad thing to think, but, Sara, I was scared. Truly scared, for the first time in my life."

He sat in silence still looking at his empty salad bowl. He kept getting flashback of it all until Sara spoke and pulled him out of his mind.

"Grissom, hey, Gris, Don't worry about it anymore, alright? I'm safe now and that's all that matters. I'm here with you now," Sara said taking Grissom's hand in hers. "I know it must have been difficult for you. Especially if it was for me."

Grissom looked up and Sara could see tear stains on his face despite the smile he wore.

"I figured you would be mad at me for what I thought," he said.

Sara smiled. "No, Gil, I'm not. We all lose our heads sometimes. It just shows me that you are human because of a weak moment."

Grissom wiped his face off slowly and smiled at Sara.

"Have I ever told you that you are the best person a guy could be with?" he asked.

"No, but I'm sure that's not the only time I will," laughed Sara standing up and grabbing her bowl.

Grissom took it away from her."Don't worry, I'll clean-up."

"Let me help, please," said Sara. "I want to be near you."

Grissom smiled and let her take her glass to the kitchen and put it on the counter.

"Here, you're supposed to take these at dinner," said Grissom handing Sara two pills and a glass of water.

Sara took them and handed the glass back to Grissom. Grissom turned back around to the sink and started washing the dishes. Sara laid her head against his back and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Grissom.

"Nothing," Sara replied. "I just can't believe I'm going to be alone with you for so long."

Grissom dried his hands on a towel and turned to face Sara again. "Does that scare you?"

"No. I just, I don't know, I guess I'm happy to be getting sometime with you alone and not working on a case or something."

Grissom led Sara into his living room and sat down with her on the couch.

"Yeah, I know. To be honest, I've thought about doing this for years. I just couldn't ever get the courage to ask you," he replied.

Sara laid down on his chest watching that she didn't put her arm under her.

"See, I told you, even more normal," she smiled.

Grissom smiled back and put his arms around her.

"Do you care if I ruin a surprise?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she said nervously.

"Well, I had a surprise for you that I was going to give you when we got to London. But the more I think about it, why not now?" he asked her.

Sara looked up into his face but she couldn't read it. She wanted to know where this was going.

"Well, I guess if you feel like waiting, wait. It's up to you," she answered slowly.

Secretly she wanted to know. He had made her curious. Darn curiosity. It killed the cat, she thought and had to suppress a smile. Grissom had told her that once. Grissom got up and walked into his room. Sara could hear him unzipping his suitcase and then heard him re zip it. He walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch, but he didn't lean back against the cushions.

"Well, I thought it the entire time we spent looking for you and swore to myself that I would if we found you alive," he started.

"What, Gil?" Sara asked.

"Well, um, see, we've been together for awhile, and, well, almost losing you, I realized that I want to be with you more..permanently," he said pulling a small box out of his pocket and playing with it.

Sara looked at Grissom. "Are you trying to ask me to marry you?"

"Yeah, it's something much harder to do than what I thought. So, do you, uh, want to get married?" he said nervously.

He wasn't looking at Sara, so he didn't see the wide gap-toothed grin she was giving him.

"Gil, yes. I thought you would never ask," Sara said taking the box from him.

"Hey, that's my job," he said easing up.

He took the ring from the box and very carefully placed it on her left hand ring-finger. He then took her other hand and kissed the top of it gently.

"Wow, Gris. This is beautiful. I love you," she leaning on his arm.

"I love you, too, Sara," he replied back to her.

"Is this what you meant about getting me back later?" she asked.

Grissom just smiled and stood up. Sara stood with him and hugged him tight. When she let go, she looked up into his face and saw the happiness and love and she couldn't help herself. She kissed him. At first he was surprised but then he let go and enjoyed it. After a while, Grissom broke the kiss and held onto Sara.

"You know, we have an early day tomorrow, we should get to bed," said Sara.

"I know, alright let's go to bed," said Grissom, not wanting to let go of her.

They let go and went to bed so that they made it on time for their flight.

* * *

Hope you like this second installment. Please read and review!!


End file.
